


Christmas Dinner

by Flyingintospace



Series: 25 Days of Christmas [4]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 12:38:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8751727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingintospace/pseuds/Flyingintospace
Summary: Patrick wants to cook Christmas dinner.





	

When Patrick woke up this morning, his intentions hadn't been to almost burn down the kitchen. It had been an accident.

As he stood with a fire extinguisher, he tried to figure out what had went wrong.

It had all started when he had decided that they deserved a proper Christmas dinner not the catered one that they normally had. So he had went out and got a turkey and all the fixings that he could think of.

Johnny had tried to talk him out of it, after all Patrick's previous attempts at cooking had never been very successful but Patrick was determined.

So he had started cooking.

Well, he had tried.

Somehow, flour got all over the floor, perhaps from the fact he had dropped the bag and there was potatoes on the ceiling. He had tried following the recipes but somehow the food was still a mess.

He had been trying to figure out how to use the blender when the smell of smoke had invaded the kitchen.

He whipped towards the stove.

He had forgotten to turn down heat when he had put the bird in and now smoke was billowing out of the oven.

Patrick frantically searched for the fire extinguisher and once he found it of course had no idea how to use it.

Staring at the extinguisher, the fire alarm blaring in the background, Patrick failed to hear the footsteps rushing in.

"What the hell, Kaner!" Johnny wrenched the extinguisher out of his hands, quickly putting out the fire in the oven.

Once the fire was out, Johnny turned his attentions to Patrick.

"I'm fine, Johnny," Patrick mumbled.

"What were you thinking?" Johnny exclaimed.

Tears began to well in Patrick's eyes, and he stepped forward pressing against Johnny. "I just wanted us to have a home cooked dinner. But I ruined it."

"Aw Kaner, you didn't ruin anything," Johnny sighed.

Patrick sniffled. "But I--"

"Pat," Johnny said softly, wiping the tears from Patrick's cheeks. "You were doing something nice, there is no ruining that. Come on, let's go out for dinner. Then we'll fix this. Together."


End file.
